Help and Dances
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Its a shounen ai! Jou needs help and...well seto helps him? I'm not good at summaries. It's a two shot! It's finished - Please read it makes better sense than this summary ever could! BoyxBoy love SetoXJou!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This a boyxboy love story don't like don't care. If you flame  
boyxboy stories than why the heck do you read them? It has slight mentions of  
abuse, alcohol, and smoking. Got a problem then read something else! Oh and I  
may swear but deal with it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jou's POV  
'God I hate Monday' he thought as he got up with difficulty out of bed.  
Groaning as he checked his wounds he put on his school uniform and his usual  
bright smile. "Perfect" he said to no one in particular. Checking  
the clock he realized that it was 7:30 a.m. and he only had half an hour to get  
to get to school. 'Shit' he cursed mentally and ran out the door. His  
school was on the other side of town.  
When he got there he only had a minute before the bell was to ring. Suddenly he  
found himself on the floor. 'What the...' He thought until he looked up  
and saw..."Kaiba watch it! What the hell are you doing out of class?"  
Kaiba gave him the coldest glare and said, "Unlike a certain mutt I have a  
business to run so move it dog." Before pushing him out of the way and  
walking on. "Bastard get back here and apologize!" he said aloud but  
mentally he was cringing from the pain it caused to sit up.

Seto's POV  
'Stupid Jou. Could he be any more clumsy?' he thought as he watched Jou  
trip on his way to class. He didn't want to be mean but he couldn't just  
go up and say go out with me? Yes you heard right the young, smart, CEO of Kaiba  
Corp. was in love with a street mutt. It was just recently that Kaiba had  
finally admitted to liking the puppy as he liked to think of him privatly.  
Looking closely he noticed Jou cringe as he stood up. He had to be in a meeting  
in twenty minutes but he couldn't help but pause and question if he really  
saw that or if he imagined it. 'If he did cringe why...?' he was  
mentally asking. Knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer just yet he  
walked away.

The meeting had lasted hours and he had paperwork to finish. Walking out of the  
building he decided to walk for reasons he didn't understand. He didn't  
live too far from Kaiba Corp. Walking by a nearby park he saw someone hugging  
their knees on a bench. Not really caring he walked on until he noticed that  
person had blonde hair. Walking closer he saw it was in fact Jou.  
"Shouldn't mutts be at home sleeping?" he asked coldly when he was  
worried about him. Jou didn't even look up he just said, "Go away  
Kaiba." He then tried again to rile Jou up. When Jou was angry he tended to  
get lost in the moment and Seto hoped that he would slip what was bothering him.  
"So the mutt is just going to sit there with his tail between his legs?  
Honestly I thought you would try barking some more." Standing up Jou  
shouted, "Shut up!"

Jou's POV  
He shouted "Shut up!" so loudly that it scared some people walking  
by and all the animals away. "Why the hell would you care anyways? GO  
AWAY!" Kaiba looked slightly taken back but you couldn't really tell  
unless you were staring at his eyes. Which he was...'If only he wasn't  
an asshole then I might actually like him...' he was thinking. "Where  
did you get that bruise Jou?" Kaiba asked looking at his eye. For a minute  
Jou paused. Had he been hit in the eye? Trying to remember he shivered and said  
with only a slight fear in his voice, "No where important moneybags."  
((A/N I would call something more creative...Like stuck up asshole who  
wouldn't understand if his life depended on it because he's nothing but  
an unfeeling bastard who only likes his brother.)) "Well if it's nowhere important than you can answer me now can't you?" Kaiba said.  
Growling Jou walked away flipping him off and saying, "Go to hell rich  
boy!"

Seto's POV  
'Wow that kinda hurt...but then why would he trust me?' he was thinking  
while walking home. His plan had backfired. He had hoped Jou would slip but  
instead he had raised his defenses higher. Looking at his watch he noticed that  
it was around midnight and his brother would be pissed. 'Well at least  
it's not 2 a.m.' he thought bitterly. When he reached the mansion he  
found his brother on the couch asleep. Picking him up he tucked him in which  
brought a faint smile to Mokuba's face. Giving a slight microscopic smile Kaiba went to sleep.

When he woke up at 6 a.m. he groaned. Like hell he was a morning person. I mean who was? You would have to be crazy to get up this early! So getting up he got a shower and got dressed. He was slightly embarrassed. He had another dream about Jou he remembered it quite well. Jou was kissing him and leading quickly to more until he woke up to his alarm. Just another day. He thought getting up.

Jou's POV  
He was on his way to school early because of his father. His father had hit him again last night. It was a nightly thing almost. His father was a drunk so he didn't always remembering doing it. 'Doesn't mean it don't hurt any less...' he though. In the school hallway that he was running down he saw a flier. Looking closer he noticed it was the school dance. He started to daydream of going with Kaiba. Yup Jou had a crush on Kaiba but he was realistic and thought he didn't stand a chance. So he just walked away.

Seto's POV  
Kaiba had notice Jou look at the flier and went to see what it was about. Looking at it closely he noticed it was for the school dance. Getting an interesting idea he went away with a smirk. Many students walking by were scared shitless upon seeing this because it usually meant he was plotting something.

TBC  
FIRST PART DONE!  
This will be a two shot so don't worry!

My second Story that is complete!!!! I know it's not the best but oh well I don't care. ^-^

This is my favorite pairing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Warning: This a boyxboy love story don't like don't care. If you flame  
boyxboy stories than why the heck do you read them? It has slight mentions of  
abuse, alcohol, and smoking. Got a problem then read something else! Oh and I  
may swear but deal with it.

~Seto's POV~  
He had been watching Jou for two hours since school started and was hoping to get Jou alone so he could confront him. His plan was to do that at lunch alone where his friends wouldn't be. The bell had rung so he got up and slipped a note in Jou's pocket but he doubted that Jou even noticed so he just walked on. Kaiba was thinking of all the possible outcomes of what might happen. Looking back he saw that Jou had noticed the note and was reading it. Lunch would be starting soon so he left to go to the rooftop.

~Jou's POV~  
He had just got a note but when he looked around he couldn't see anyone except Kaiba and he doubted it was that bastard. Looking at the note he wondered who it was from. The note had said: "Meet me on the rooftop and come alone. I have something to talk to you about." That kind of raised his suspicions of who it could be and what exactly they had to talk about with him. He figured he would never find out if he just kept looking at the note so he turned to his friends. "Hey guys I have something to do during lunch would you mind just going ahead?" he asked looking at his friends. They nodded and said it was okay. Seeing that he had gotten that out of the way he went to the roof to meet whoever asked to see him.

When he arrived at first he thought it was a hoax because he didn't see anyone and then he wondered if he was here at the right time. Looking to his left out of the corner of his eye he knew he wasn't mistaken when he saw someone smoking. Except he was surprised at who he found smoking.

~Seto's POV~  
He had been waiting for ten minutes and wondered if Jou would come. Kaiba had picked up the habit of smoking when he was slightly anxious from business partners and associates. When he turned around he saw Jou was there and he was staring at him. "What never seen someone smoke before?" he snarled. Then he mentally kicked himself because that wasn't why he had called Jou up to the roof. Jou then said, "I didn't come up here to hear shit from you." and turned to leave until Kaiba grabbed his wrist. "That just slipped out I was the one to call you up here for a different reason." Jou looked at him and stood still yet didn't look to happy to be there. "I've been wondering why you've been cringing every time you move." Jou started to be on alert when he heard Kaiba talk again and said, "None of your business." Kaiba glared at him and said, "Tell me" "Shut up!" Jou shot back. "Just answer the question!"Kaiba demanded. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jou shouted at Kaiba. "Yes it is." Kaiba replied. "How?" Jou asked angrily. "Because I care." he answered.

~Jou's POV~  
He didn't want to look to far into what Kaiba was saying but to hear he cared made him almost want to tell him. 'But can I trust him' he asked himself. "Why would you care?" He snapped back instead. Not realizing until now but Kaiba still had his wrist and pulled him into a hug and said, "Because I do." Jou didn't know what to say. They stayed like that until he whispered, "Can I trust you? You've lied to me before what if you're lying now? How can I say anything after you've treated me?" Kaiba looked at him for the longest time before he pulled him into a clumsy kiss. Jou for one was shocked but blushed a lot when they parted.

~Seto's POV~  
He had kissed Jou on impulse and didn't know what to do so he said, "I'm not lying. You can trust me." Jou then looked sad so Kaiba sighed and said, "Okay how about we talk about the second thing I wanted to discuss with you." Jou looked at him and asked, "Which would be?" "How about going to the dance with me tomorrow?" "Really?!"Jou asked startled. "Why else would I ask?" Kaiba said amused. Jou just nodded his head that he would like to go with him.

The bell rang and they both agreed to meet at Kaiba's during the dance. Partly because Jou didn't want him to see his house/meet his father and also because he didn't have any good outfits for the dance.

~Time skip to the night of the dance still Seto's POV~  
Jou was running ten minutes late but Kaiba wasn't too worried. Jou did have a tendency to be late for a lot of things. Kaiba chuckled remembering that right after he asked Jou to the dance Jou looked like he was dreaming and ran into a few things and was late for class. The doorbell ringing brought him out of his thoughts and he went to answer it having a good idea of who it was. Opening the door he found Jou and the other side panting looking as if he had run a marathon. Which considering how far their houses are apart he wouldn't be surprised. Opening the door wider Kaiba let him in and led him toward his room. ((A/N no not for anything perverted as much as I would like it to be...))

Kaiba led Jou to the bed and went to the closet to get an outfit he thought would be perfect for Jou. Handing him the outfit Jou went to the bathroom to change. Kaiba looked through his closet for something he could wear. He finally decided on his leather black pants, blue turtle neck and black trench coat. Putting it on, he looked at his reflection and nodded his head approving of it. When Jou came out though he had trouble controlling his hormones. Jou was wearing skin tight black jeans which showed a nice view of his ass, a skin fitting red tank top, and a black jacket. "What do you think of this?" Jou asked looking at Kaiba. Kaiba's only response was to wrap his arms around Jou and kiss him passionately. When they broke apart he whispered, "I love it." Since they were done getting ready both of them went to Kaiba's car and got in. They had time so, on the way they talked more about themselves and Jou finally told Kaiba about his 'dad'.

When they arrived at the school music could be heard blaring from inside. Jou pulled Kaiba inside. Many kids who hadn't yet believed that those two were now going out were shocked. Of course Kaiba sent a few death glares to anyone that looked at them funny and Jou laughed at that.

~Jou's POV~  
He was laughing at Seto who was glaring at anyone that looked at them funny. It was quite amusing. He never knew that Kaiba could be so possessive. Someone had 'accidentally' grabbed his ass and Kaiba punched them right in the jaw saying, "Do that again and I'll kill you" They both had a good time and surprisingly Kaiba did dance to a few songs. Jou like most of the music playing although he wasn't too picky. His favorite songs were "Over and Over by three days grace", 30 minutes by T.a.t.u." and "Imaginary by Evanescence". ((A/N those are my fav songs so got a problem deal with it!)) This was one of the best nights of his life besides the fan girls screaming at him ((A/N the ones who weren't yaoi fan girls anyway...)) It got even better when Kaiba French kissed him in front of everyone. Signing in happiness he knew he would always remember tonight.

OWARI!!!!!!!!

Part two is done! Yay ^-^ LOL anyways I hope you all liked it because I worked hard and it took awhile to upload this.

Well R&R!


End file.
